Predictable
by Javie-and-Sammie
Summary: I love you', 'I wanna date you', 'I feel something between us', All so ordinary so overly used. Naruto needs more and Sasuke's just the guy to give it to him.


Hi, it's me again here with something new. This is gonna be a little different on account of it's gonna be a change from the couple and show that I usually do. Anyway I love Sas+Nar!!! So here it is...

**Predictable**

The setting was perfect, it was a cool fall afternoon. The sun was just beginning to set as it cast pretty orangish red patterns all across the autumn sky. It was cool just bordering on chilly but it was beautiful none the less. Two lone figures sat stagnantly on a park bench that seemed out of place in this place that just radiated nature. Any passing figure would have agreed on how differently the two contrasted with one another. Where one of them could be described as bubbly, warm like the sun itself, a mischeif maker. The other was cold, frozen like the winter itself, but still had alluring quality about him either way.

Naruto was baffled, well actually he was beyond baffled which wasn't really surprising when you think about who we're talking about here he wasn't gonna lie, when describing himself he wouldn't really call himself the brightest crayon in the box. Anyway to get back on track here, he had been sitting alone in his one bedroom apartment reading his favorite book that Iruka Sensei had gotten for him last christmas ( The Many flavors of Ramen) when all of a sudden the phone had rang.

Curious as to who would be calling him, he rushed over to answer the phone recognizing the other person on the line immediately.

"What do you want teme!"

"Is that how you talk to people when you answer the phone," asked Sasuke with amusement in his voice.

"No, only you get that privilege," answered Naruto sulkily.

"Dobe, I called you for a reason"

"And that reason would be..."

"I wan't to tell you in person, so meet me in the park in 15 minutes"

"What the hell!, do you think I'm just gonna stop what I'm doing to see what you need cause your seriously mistaken buddy!," Screamed Naruto.

"..."

"Hello! am I talking to myself here there way I'm meeting you in the park I've got better things to do I'm..."

"I'll give you ramen...," Sasuke never got to finish his sentence as the line went dead.

------------------------------------------------

**In the Park**

"And then he ate it!! ha ha ha!!," Laughed Naruto as he just got done telling Sasuke his joke. Sasuke allowed a smirk to come to his face, sure, the joke hadn't been that funny but it was worth it just to hear Naruto laugh.

"So wha'd you wanna meet me here for teme, you know I'm a busy man," Asked Naruto just beginning to calm down from his joke.

Sasuke wasn't expecting the abrupt change of subject but he was prepared, after all it's what he had came here for.

"Naruto, we've been friends for awhile right"

"Yeeeeees," Answered Naruto slowly.

"And as friends we should be able to tell each other things right"

"Right"

"Great, glad we're on the same page. I don't know how to say this..."

"Sasuke, it's getting cold and I'm hungry so please just say it already," It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to hear what he had to say, it was just that he wasn't a very patient guy so sue him.

"Will you be patient, this kinda stuff takes time," Said Sasuke with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry, please Sasuke continue."

"As I was saying, we've, you and I, us, me and you..."

"Sasuke!! just get on with it already"

"Fine!! what I was trying to say is that I..I..."

"Yeeeees"

"I like you,no, I think I love you Naruto," Began Sasuke,"I have for a while now four years now to be exact," Finished Sasuke lamely.

Naruto stared at him with a kinf of bewildered expression. "That's it"

"What do you mean 'that's it' I just poured out my heart and soul to you and that's how you respond!"

Sasuke absolutely couldn't believe this! Here he had just told the guy, boy would be more appropriate, of his dreams his biggest secret about his undying love for him and he just dismisses it like it's nothing, where did he get off!

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it's just that..."

"It's just that what Naruto, please explain it to me."

"It's just that I already knew that you like me in a more than friendly kind of way"

"What! who told you"

"No one had to tell me anything Sasuke, I''m not that stupid it was easy to tell."

"What?, no way, how?"

"Well where do I even begin, the looks, the subtle touches or unsubtle depending on how you look at it and a bunch of other stuff not to mention that you talk in your sleep."

"Why didn't you say something," Asked Sasuke with an expression on his face that could only be described as amazement.

"Well that's the thing, I was waiting for you to confess but if I had known that it would have been this predictable I wouldn't have even bothered." Answered Naruto with a sour look on his face. "I mean come on you've like me for like four years now where's the flowers, the poems stating your undying affection and devotion for me?"

"What"

"And come on, that little confession sounds like you just made it up on the spur of the moment"

"Naruto"

"And not to mention the park"

"What's wrong with the park," Asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, if your fifty years old it's just all so predictable Sasuke.

Sasuke had heard enough jeez can't a guy get some credit for even trying. Naruto was completely caught off guard as Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him into the most fierce kiss he had ever had in his 16 years of life. He poured all his heart into the kiss, lips moving rapidly against one another both trying to out do each other ( rivals to the end!) but in the end it was clear who was the clear winner. Naruto was stunned, he had never felt anything like that before. Damn could this guy kiss!!

Naruto could only stare on in shock as Sasuke smirked in response.

"Was that unpredictable enough for you."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, what more was there to say Sasuke could kiss like hell.

If Naruto hadn't believed him before he damn sure did now!! He smired again as that thought entered his mind.

"I was totally expecting that," Said Naruto after a minute.

The smirk was completely wiped off Sasuke's face in that moment.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Later on that night**

Naruto rolled over, exhausted from the nights previous activities. After they had left the park the had proceeded back to to Sasuke's house were thing's had gotten a little... interesting. Sasuke had shown him just how unpredictable he could be three times in a row.

_Stupid teme, look at him sleeping like the beast that he is!! While I sit over here in pain._

"Serves you right dobe, it's not like I put a gun your head and besides that you were practically begging for it the third time around," Said Sasuke smugly.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you to do this to me!!, have some compassion," Said Naruto with a frown on his face.

"Please like you were complaining, from what I remember it was more like 'oh Sasuke, oh sasuke, more, more, faster, faster, harder, hard...'

"Shut up, your not that great I barely felt anything pal"

At this Sasuke looked at him as a predator would look at his prey. "Oh really, well then Naruto prepare to scream."

"I'm scared"

------------------------------------------------------

**The next day **

"Naruto what happend to you man?," Asked a worried Kiba.

"Nothing, what do you mean," said Naruto innocently.

"Well it could have something to do with the fact that your limping or the fact that you look like you just been hit by a train."

"Oh that, don't worry, this is just one of the consequences of being unpredictable and having sex with Sasuke multiple times."

Kiba could only look at his friend in shock, it wasn't everyday you found out that your best friend was sleeping with the leaf village's most elligable ninja.

---------------------------------------------------

"Don't touch me"

"What, still mad," Asked Sasuke.

"Mad!, I'm not mad I'm furious."

"About what, I mean you told me to do it so I did and you kept asking for it harder so what could I do"

Naruto could only pout as he snuggled up next to Sasuke.

"Let's cuddle," Said Sasuke in a husky tone.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he had grown two heads.

"What"

"Tell me"

"It's just that, that was so predictable"

Sasuke stopped, did he just hear correctly, had Naruto just called him... predictable. Just then an idea formed in his head.

"Naruto if you wan't sex all you have to do is ask"

"Ok then, gimme sex now I command you slave"

"Yes sir"

And so that's how their beautiful relationship began. Again and again and again.

The end?

There it is. hold all your comments and review like I know your dieing to. PLZ PLZ!!!! untill the next spur of the moment bye!!!!


End file.
